Paint Me A Rebel
by DunktheLunk
Summary: Abandoned and betrayed by everyone, Sabine is just a girl looking for a place to belong in the galaxy. And on the backwater world Lothal, she may have found a chance. (Pre Rebels Sabine POV- First Fanfic so please leave comments/reviews.)
1. chapter 1

"Hey buddy, can I get another one of these?" I asked, holding up my empty glass.

The Ithorian nodded and took the glass, filling it with Bantha milk. I had just discovered the stuff, and couldn't stop drinking it.

"Slow down kid." He said as I chugged my fifth cup. "You're gonna be sick." I shrugged as I finished the last of the cool blue liquid.

"Oh well." I said as I held my glass out, signaling I wanted another.

"So what's your story kid?" He asked when he returned, sliding my sixth glass of Bantha milk across the bar. "What brings you to Lothal?" I took a swig of milk, trying to come up with something. I really didn't trust anyone anymore.

"Just passing through." I said finally, setting my drink down. "Looking for work."

"Well, seems to me you've already found some." He said, reaching under the bar.

I was confused, I had just met this guy a few minutes ago. And I definitely didn't have a job. "What do you mean?" I asked

The Ithorian pulled out a sheet of paper, and I recognized it immediately. "Wanted by the Empire." He read "The Artist. Description: Human, female, height 1.6 meters, wearing multi colored Mandalorian style armor. Crimes: Trespassing, Vandalism, Treson. Warning, subject is considered armed and dangerous, do not approach."

He looked at me, then at my helmet sitting on the bar. It was brightly painted with different shades of pink, purple, and orange.

"So what" I said, slowly reaching for my blaster. "You gonna turn me in?"

"No, of course not" the Ithorian laughed. "I don't want ISB snooping around here. I was just going to let you know, if you're really looking for work, I know a guy who's looking for an extra hand for a job similar to what you've been doing already."

"And what job is that?" I asked.

"Rebellion, of course" he laughed. "I'll get in touch with him, if you want."

"Why not?" I said, taking another swig of milk. "Could be fun."

He laughed again and began walking away. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said, turning back toward me, "What's your name kid?" I smiled at him.

"My name is Sabine"


	2. Chapter 2

I hung around for a few days, until the Ithorian, who was called Jho, could arrange a meeting with his contact. 'This better not be a setup.' I thought as I sat at a table in the corner. I knew the Empire was looking for me, and ever since I had destroyed a construction zone for a new TIE fighter factory they had increased their search. I didn't really trust this guy, so as I ate my food I kept one hand on my Westar-35 blaster pistol. An hour went by, then another. I was about to leave when a green Twi'lek approached me.

"You're the Artist?" She asked, surprised.

"Depends."I said calmly, without looking up from my food. "Who's asking?"

"Someone interested in what you can do." She replied, sitting down across from me. She stared at me as I ate. "Wow" she said finally "I didn't expect you to be so young."

"Well, I expected you to be a guy, so I guess we both lost." I replied, finally looking up from my food. "So what's the job?"

"Well, that's not something to discuss here." She said. "Come on back to my ship and we'll talk about it."

I followed her down the street to the local landing pads. "My names Hera by the way." She said as we walked.

"Sabine." I replied. We rounded a corner and came to a Corellian VCX-100 light freighter. We sat down at a table and she pulled out a holo map.

"So, this is the target." She said as a building appeared. "It's a shipyard in the northern hemisphere of the planet. The Empire is bringing in mining equipment and weapons for their garrison here. I want to stop that."

"So what do you need me for?" I asked.

"Well, rumor has it you're very good with explosives." Hera replied. "We need to get into the facility, steal the cargo, and shut down facility."

I nodded slowly, thinking. I was on board with anything that involved stopping the Empire from producing or distributing weapons. "So what's in it for me?" I asked.

"Well, you'll have a chance to practice your art, plus a quarter of any profit we make off the weapons." Hera said.

"A quarter?" I replied, shocked. "Shouldn't it be half?" At that moment, a man came stumbling into the room. It was obvious he was a little more than slightly drunk. I heard Hera mutter a curse under her breath.

"Did you meet Jhos contact?" He asked, slurring his speech.

"Yes dear." Hera replied, standing up. "Now let's get you to bed before you hurt yourself again." She turned back to me as she gently pushed him through the door. "Sabine we'll have to talk about the details in the morning. I've got a spare room if you want to sleep here until this jobs done"

I nodded followed her down a hallway. She pointed at a door and I opened it and walked inside. It was a standard bunk room, a bit bland in color though. I pulled my paint can from my hip as the door closed behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke to yelling.

"I'll gut you and sell you for parts you stupid droid!" A voice yelled down the hall. I heard mechanical laughter as what sounded like an astromech rolled quickly past my room. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hey Sabine, breakfast is ready if you...woah." Hera said as she walked in, looking around the room. "What did you do to my room?"

"It was bland, I thought it could use some color." I said. Color it I had. I had used my standard color of orange as a base, then proceeded to use red and yellow and purple on top of that. It wasn't anything fancy, just to give a little light to the room. Painting was my favorite thing in the whole galaxy, and it was the reason the stormtroopers had nicknamed me The Artist.

"Wow" Hera said. "You're really good."

"Thanks" I said, smiling.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew." She said. I followed her down the hall to a small kitchen area. Sitting at the table was the drunk man I had seen last night. He was nursing a cup of coffee, and I could see the hangover in his eyes. Across from him was, to my surprise, a Lasat. I had thought the Empire had killed all of them, but I wasn't going to mention that. Lasat rage and strength was legendary, second only to Wookies. At the end of the table was an old C1 series droid.

"Guys this is Sabine." Hera said "She's going to be joining us for this mission."

"Garazeb Orrelios." The Lassat said as we shook hands. "Zeb for short. The hungover one here is Kanan, and the menace down there is Chopper."

"Why is everyone yelling?" Kanan moaned, putting his head on the table.

"You do it to yourself." Zeb told him. The droid let out an evil sounding laugh.

"So you guys are a bounty hunting crew?" I asked, sitting. "I tried that once, didn't work out."

"Well, not exactly." Hera said as she sat next to Kanan. "We just try to help people when and where we can, especially if they're against the Empire. We only keep what we need to get by, and give the rest to people that need it more."

"Huh" I said. This was different than any crew I had encountered before. Almost like a family. For a moment I thought about my family back on Krownest, but I shook my head. They didn't want anything to do with me, not since the Duchess. I looked at the small group around me and smiled. "When do we start?"

Just want to say thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed this story. It's my first published fanfic, and I'm glad it's turning out good. A couple of you have asked if there will be any Sabezra moments, and I'm sorry to say for this story, there will not be. But fear not, I'm currently working on a story based around that very ship, so stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the job came, and we headed to the star port. "Alright Sabine, this is your stop." Hera called. The ramp lowered and I jumped out onto a catwalk on the side of the building.

I was supposed to get inside and cause a 'distraction', which, in my mind, translated to blow stuff up. I made my way down the catwalk to a small vent in the side of the building.

"Where's a kid when you need one?" I said to myself as I squeezed through the air duct. I quietly slid out of the vent and onto another catwalk inside the port. I watched as Heras ship, which she called Ghost, descended into an open bay. I quickly made my way to the other end of the port and planted the bombs that would let us make a getaway, as well as shut down the port. I was almost done planting the third one when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned just in time to see two stormtroopers round the corner.

"Hey, you!" One of them yelled "Hands up!"

I had no intention of doing that, so I ran, firing my blaster as I went. Two more troopers came out in front of me, but I was moving too fast to stop.

"Here, catch!" I yelled, throwing one of my special paint grenades at them. It exploded in their faces, painting their white armor bright green.

"It's her!" One of them yelled. "The Artist!"

"Bye bye bucketheads!" I laughed as I slid down a ladder to the main floor. I heard blaster fire coming from one of the docks, and ran towards it. I found Zeb and Kanan fighting their way out of an Imperial cargo ship, pushing large crates. I killed two troopers as Zeb and Kanan pushed the crates past me.

"Took you long enough kid." Zeb said, blasting a trooper.

"Hey, you try crawling through that vent old man." I replied, running toward the door.

"Did she just call me old?" I heard him yell.

I laughed as I ran to cover, then tossed another paint bomb. This one splattered the troopers orange. As we pushed toward the exit, a squad of troopers ran around the corner to cut us off.

"You want some?" Zeb yelled, firing at the troopers. I looked behind us and saw another squad approaching.

"We're surrounded!" Kanan yelled. "Time to prove your worth kid, detonate those bombs!"

I nodded and pushed the detonator on my wrist. Seconds went by, but nothing happened. I looked up and saw troopers up on the catwalk disarming my bombs. A jammer was blocking my signal as they disarmed each one.

"They're taking my bombs!" I cried, running toward the ladder. I climbed back up and started shooting at the troopers. I heard someone behind me and turned and saw Kanan climbing the ladder. As I turned back toward the troopers, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I looked down where a blaster bolt had hit me in the chest. It hadn't gone through the Mandalorian armor, but I realized to late I had lost my balance. I felt my foot slip off the edge of the catwalk as I fell into open space.

'So this is how I die.' I thought, closing my eyes

AN: Not the best written chapter, I know, but I've been working on finals and just wanted to get this done.


	5. Chapter 5

_2 days earlier_

 _I was walking through the Ghost when I accidentally ran into a now sober Kanan._

 _"Oops, sorry." I said._

 _"It's alright" he laughed. "I guess we haven't formally met, I'm Kanan."_

 _"Sabine." I replied._

 _"Sorry about the other night." Kanan said. "It's not a regular thing, but sometimes I have...episodes."_

 _I nodded understandingly. "It's alright, fighting the Empire can be rough." I said._

 _"So what's your story Sabine?" He asked as we walked down the hallway._

 _"What do you mean?" I asked._

 _"Everyone's got a story." He said. "You've gotta have some reason for fighting the Empire. Zeb lost his home, so did Hera. And me, well, you don't wanna hear my story." He said quietly._

 _"So why do you wanna know mine?" I asked._

 _"I'm just curious." He replied._

 _"I ran away from the Academy on Mandalore." I said. "My parents hate me for it, so now I just wander." That was the truth, but not the whole truth._

 _The whole truth hurt to much._

 _"Huh" he replied. "So why Lothal?"_

 _"I don't know, it just seemed like a place that didn't deserve the Empire to be there." I replied. "I just felt like it was right." We came up on a junction, he was going left, I was going right._

 _"Well, you're right, it doesn't deserve the Empire, and if you want to be something more than just a wanderer, we could use another gun." He said, walking away. "Think about it."_

Seconds went by, and...nothing. No hard, wet smack on the pavement below. No shattered bones, no busted skull.

'Am I dead?' I thought, opening my eyes. I looked around, and realized I was very much alive, floating about five feet below the catwalk.

"What the-" I started, looking up. There was Kanan, one arm over the railing, his hand stretched toward me.

"Woah" I said. I had heard stories about these kinds of things, myths. People that could make things float by simply stretching out their hand. My people had fought a war against them, long ago. Jedi. But they were just legends now, nobody had seen a Jedi for years. Kanan raised his arm, and I began to float upward. I landed with a soft thud at his feet on the catwalk.

"What was that?" I asked as he helped me up.

"Don't think about it to hard." He said. Before I could reply, he turned and shot two stormtroopers running toward us.

"Get those bombs planted and let's get out of here!" He said.

I nodded and ran toward a large support pillar, grabbing my bombs off a dead trooper as I went. I rearmed them and planted them on the pillar. The connection light blinked green, and I ran toward the ladder.

"Alright let's try this again." I said as I slid down the ladder. Hera had moved the Ghost closer to us, and we ran for it, dodging blaster fire as we went. As I ran up the ramp, I pushed the detonator on my wrist. This time there was a satisfying boom as the bombs went off. I ran to the cockpit as we took off and saw a large ball of fire and smoke around the pillar, and cracks running along the walls and ceiling. We blasted out of the port as a section of the roof caved in.

We flew to a small village and unloaded some of the crates, which I learned contained food. I smiled as I handed a box of food to an old woman that looked half starved.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Hera said next to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Helping people that can't fight the Empire themselves." She replied as she handed a box of food to two children.

Later that night, we sold the rest of the crates, which apparently contained DLT-19X sniper rifles. I would've liked to taken one, but Hera said we had to sell them all to this creep named Vizago, or he wouldn't pay us. After that, I asked Hera to take me back to the town where we met.

"You sure you wanna do this kid?" Kanan asked me as I walked down the ramp.

"Yeah" I replied. "The Empire will be hunting me harder now, and I've got enough credits now to hop off world."

"You could always stay, the people of Lothal could use someone like you." Kanan said. "You could stay with us on the Ghost. Like I said, we could always use another gun."

"Thanks." I said, smiling sadly. "But I don't belong anywhere." With that I turned and walked toward the street, headed for Jhos. I figured if there was someone to get me off world, I could find them there.

I was almost there when I heard a small cry down an ally. I looked and saw two stormtroopers beating up a homeless woman and her child. One trooper hit her, and the child ran and kicked the trooper. The other trooper picked the kid up and tossed him into a wall.

"Hey!" I yelled, running toward them.

The trooper closest to me looked up just in time to take a boot to the face. As he fell to the ground, I hit him with a right hook, knocking him out cold. The second trooper swung at me, but I ducked and punched him in the face so hard his visor shattered. I watched his eyes roll to the back of his head as he slid down the wall to the ground next to his buddy. I pulled out my pistol and shot them both with stun mode for good measure.

I turned back to the woman and the child, kneeling down next to them. They were pitiful, half starved and in desperate need of a shower.

I thought for a moment, then pulled the container of credits I had earned from the job off my belt. It was 5000 credits, but they needed it more than I did.

I stood up and walked back toward the street. As I did, I thought about what Hera and Kanan had both said. It did feel good, helping people that couldn't fight for themselves. I looked down the street toward Jhos, then turned and walked back to the landing pads where the Ghost was parked. The ramp was still down, so I walked in and made my way to the room I had painted. I found Hera standing against the wall next to the door.

"I figured you'd come around eventually." She laughed as I took off my helmet, shaking my bright green hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I'm kinda broke again." I said, smiling.

She laughed again and opened the door to my room. "Welcome home Sabine."

(So there it is, my first published fanfic completed. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone that has read and/or reviewed this story.


	6. Epilogue

I lived on the Ghost for over a year, and became part of the crew. Specter 5, that was my callsign. It was the best time of my life. Then came the day that changed everything.

It was supposed to be a routine op. Ambush a convoy of speeders and steal the weapons they were carrying. I located the convoy, and positioned myself on the street until Kanan and Zeb showed up. There was Imperial security everywhere, so we had to be discrete. Kanan walked by me, patting his leg twice. That was my que to move in.

As casually as possible, I walked up to one of the speeders and tossed a magnetic det charge on it. As I walked away, it exploded, throwing the troopers into chaos. I smiled as the heat from the blast ran across my back. I ran toward a building and climbed to the top as Kanan and Zeb made their move. There was some blaster fire, and I figured we had the crates. Suddenly, one of the speeders came zipping around the corner, driven by some blue haired kid in a raggedy orange jump suit.

"Karabast." I swore. I waited until he was almost to the building I was on, then jumped, landing on the speeder.

"Pretty gutsy move kid." I said. He tried to shake me off, which pissed me off a little, but I kept my balance.

"If the big guy catches you, he'll end you!" I said, pulling out my blaster and shooting the lock on one of the crates, detaching it from the speeder. "Good luck!"

I pushed my crate down an ally and eventually met up with Hera on the Ghost. We flew toward Kanan and Zebs signal, where they were still chasing the kid. We picked up Zeb and the crates, then caught up with Kanan. He managed to stop the kid, but a TIE came out of nowhere and destroyed Kanans speeder. To my surprise, the kid got away, but the TIE was still chasing him.

"Sabine shoot that thing." Hera called as I climbed into the nose gun.

"Which one?" I asked as it circled toward the kid, who was now on foot.

"You know which one!" Hera scolded. I groaned and squeezed the trigger, blowing the TIE to pieces.

Hera brought the ship closer to the surface, and the kid jumped onto the ship after a brief exchange with Kanan. I walked down to the cargo hold to find him arguing with Zeb about his crate of weapons. He was just a little bit younger than me, with long blue hair and electric blue eyes. I was impressed at how he stood up to Zeb, not many people could do that. He was kinda cute, but I shook that thought from my head immediately. I didn't have time for that. I laughed as Zeb picked him up and threw him in a storage closet.

"Zeb, Sabine, where's the kid?" Kanan asked on the loudspeaker. I looked and realized Kanan had had a camera on us.

"Relax." Zeb said as he opened the closet. "He's right...here."

The kid was gone. I looked up and saw an open air vent.

"Well, he's still in the ship." Zeb said.

"Oh yeah, he's in the ship all right." I said, looking up as the kid thudded through the air duct above me.

I slowly followed the sounds toward the front of the ship. I heard a crash, and knew he had fallen out in the nose gun. I grabbed him and threw him out of the seat. He glared at me like he wanted to fight, so I took off my helmet. That got his attention. I glared at him as his jaw dropped, then the Ghost took a hit. I turned around and jumped into the gun seat.

"My names Ezra, what's yours?" He said.

I just rolled my eyes. The kid was actually trying to flirt with me. I low key thought it was sweet, but I brushed it off, and laughed as I heard Zeb catch him and drag him away. After we jumped to hyperspace, I made my way to the cockpit with Kanan, where the kid was demanding his crate of blasters back, and that we go to Capital City.

"They're not your blasters." I said flatly as I walked in.

"And we're not going back to Capital City." Kanan said. "The Jobs not done."

We headed back to Lothal and the slum village of Tarkintown. It was the same place they had taken me after my first mission. We landed on a small hill outside the village, and began unloading the crates.

"Where are they going?" Ezra said as Kanan and Hera split off with the weapons crates.

"If I told you I'd half to kill you." Zeb replied menacingly. "Oh, I maintain just kill you anyway."

I laughed to myself, then pushed my crate passed him. "Grab a crate, pull your weight." I said as we walked down the hill and into the village.

"I've lived on Lothal my whole life." Ezra said as we walked down the muddy street. "I've never been here."

"The Imperials don't advertise it." I replied.

"Folks call it Tarkintown." Zeb told him.

"Named for Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Outer Rim." I said sarcastically. "He kicked these folks off their farms when the Empire wanted their land."

"Anybody that tried to fight back got arrested for treason." Zeb said angrily.

We made our way to the center of town and stopped. "Who wants free grub?" Zeb yelled, ripping the top off a crate.

I smiled as the villagers made their way to us. As I handed out the food, I looked around Zeb to see how the kid was doing. He looked a little shook up and confused as villagers thanked him. I heard him mumble to himself, then I saw him slip away. After we handed out all the food. Zeb and I made our way back to the ship. I poured myself a glass of Bantha milk and stood alone in the kitchen. I was a little angry that Ezra had run off, but I knew he hadn't meant anything by it, so I let it slide. Suddenly he walked through the door.

"Not to good at following directions are you?" I said, leaning against the counter.

"Not so much, you?" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Never been my specialty." I laughed.

"Who are you people." He asked. "I mean you're not thieves exactly."

"We're not exactly anything." I replied. "We're a crew, a team, in some ways, a family."

For a moment, I saw a sad light flicker through his bright blue eyes. In that moment, I knew something bad had happened to this kids family.

"What happened to your real family?" He asked.

"The Empire." I replied "What happened to yours?"

Before he could respond Zeb and Chopper walked in. "Kanan wants us in the common room." Zeb told me.

He looked at Chopper and tapped him on the head. "If he tries anything sound the alarm." He told the droid. "Or shoot him."

I smiled and grabbed my helmet, walking toward the door. As I did, I realized the kid didn't know my name.

"Sabine." I said, looking back and smiling at him. "My names Sabine."

(Again, I want to say thank you to everyone who have read this and left comments. For anyone wondering, I've got two more stories in the works, one is a Sabezra and one will be about Ahsoka, both will be released shortly.)


End file.
